As a disclosure relating to known electronic components, for example, a coil component described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-212255 has been known. The coil component includes an insulating resin material layer, two magnetic substrates, and two spiral conductors. The insulating resin material layer has a structure in which multiple layer-like insulating resin bodies each having substantially a rectangular shape are laminated from the top side to the bottom side when viewed from the top side. The two spiral conductive layers are provided on upper surfaces of different insulating resin bodies and each have substantially a spiral shape. The two spiral conductive layers are magnetically coupled by overlapping each other when viewed from the top side. Accordingly, the two spiral conductive layers form a common mode choke coil. Furthermore, the two magnetic substrates sandwich the insulating resin material layer from the top side and the bottom side.